


Miss You

by LuciaLehkost



Series: Melias [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaLehkost/pseuds/LuciaLehkost
Summary: Situado post clip Miss You del capítulo 4x08, en el que Elias y Mikael hablan del Ramadán y se dan mimitos.





	Miss You

Elias estaba pensando en Yousef y Sana cuando sonó el timbre. Mikael estaba en la puerta; habían quedado más tarde con los chicos, pero Mikael se había adelantado para poder estar un rato los dos solos. Llevaban una semana así, arañando el tiempo para estar juntos, a espaldas de todo el mundo. Pero Elias no podía sentirse molesto con esta situación cuando por fin podía mirarle a la cara y encontrar una sonrisa enamorada que es reflejo de la suya propia. Elias salvó la distancia entre ellos y se besaron.

-Estamos en el portal de tu casa -Dijo Mikael, entre beso y beso -No es que me importe, pero tus vecinos nos van a ver. -Elias sonrió, dejó pasar a Mikael y cerró la puerta. Entraron ambos en la cocina y se sentaron en las sillas. - Mejor vamos a otro sitio, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? - Mikael parecía sorprendido – No puedo estar en una cocina y no abrir la nevera. -Elias rió - ¿Tú sabes la tortura que es? 

-Entonces, ¿vamos a mi habitación? - Mikael asintió y se dirigieron a su habitación. Elias se sentó en la cama - Admítelo, lo de la nevera era una excusa para entrar aquí, ¿verdad? - Por toda respuesta, Mikael se sentó entre sus piernas.

-Como si necesitara una excusa. -Mikael apoyó la espalda en el pecho de Elias y se acomodaron contra el cabecero – Pero de verdad que lo paso muy mal en Ramadán. Tendrías que verme preparando el iftar con mi madre: cuando hago la harira mi hermana me da un manotazo antes de que acabe probándola. Una vez se cayó la cuchara dentro de la sopa. – Elias se echó a reír ante la imagen mental – Juro que lo hago sin pensar, ni me doy cuenta.

\- Yo me bebo como mínimo dos vasos de leche con dátiles nada más empezar. - Elias hizo una pausa. - ¿Tú preparas el iftar con tu madre? - Preguntó.

-Claro. - Mikael echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a la cara - ¿Tú no?

Elias lo pensó. Normalmente su madre preparaba la comida sola; ni él, ni su padre, ni su hermana, ni por supuesto su hermano cuando vivían todos juntos, la ayudaban.

\- La verdad es que no. -Elias enterró los dedos en el pelo de Mikael. - No sé hacer ni un huevo frito. - Aquello hizo le hizo reír.

-No puede ser, que tienes 20 años -Mikael acariciaba el brazo de Elias que estaba apoyado en su vientre. - No es justo que tu madre haga tanta comida ella sola.

-Tienes razón. - Elias no tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber que Mikael estaba en lo cierto. - En todas las familias musulmanas que conozco, son las mujeres las que preparan el iftar. Bueno, las que cocinan. Así, en general. - Dijo Elias. Al rato cambiaron de postura y Mikael empezó a dibujar figuras en el pecho de Elias. Estuvieron tanto tiempo así, sin hacer nada más que mirarse, tocarse, besarse, que Elias se había olvidado de qué estaban hablando cuando Mikael respondió.

-Se supone que en Ramadán intentamos ser mejores personas, ponernos en el lugar de los que no tienen nada. -Dijo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Elias. Casi parecía que estaba hablando consigo mismo. - ¿Cómo puedes predicar algo así y después dejar que sean las mujeres de tu vida las que hagan todo el trabajo? Y yo no es que sea el mejor musulmán el resto del año precisamente, pero si no fuera por el mes de Ramadán, creo que hace mucho que habría perdido la fe.

 

*

Estaban empezando a quedarse dormidos cuando sonó el timbre, anunciando que los chicos habían llegado. Tuvieron una lluvia de ideas para el nuevo video y después bajaron al patio para jugar un rato al baloncesto: Elias y Mutta contra Yousef, Mikael y Adam. Tanto él como Mikael se las apañaban para ser ellos los que marcaran al otro, lo que les costó miradas divertidas de Yousef y una incrédula de Mutta cuando Elias le dió un empujón para apartarlo de Mikael.

-Si queréis jugar un uno contra uno decidlo y nos vamos – Dijo Mutta, un poco enfadado. Elias y Mikael compartieron una mirada. Era mejor disimular un poco. Más tarde o más temprano lo contarían , pero ahora no era el momento.

Al menos eso pensaba Elías, pero la mirada incómoda de Mikael cambió a una de determinación. 

-Eh, Mutta, en realidad hay algo que me gustaría contarte -Mikael le miró, buscando apoyo. Elias asintió.- Bueno, a ti y a Yousef. Adam ya lo sabe. -Elias no podía estar más sorprendido, pero fue Yousef el que habló.

-¿Eso significa que el único en la inopia es Mutta?

-No me digas que tú también lo sabias. - Dijo Adam, divertido.

-Me lo contó Elias la semana pasada.

-¡A mí me lo contó Mikael!

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que sabéis y yo no? - Preguntó Mutta. Por la cara que ponía, Elias pensaba que no sabía si estar enfadado o divertido. Mikael sonrió.

-Bueno que... pues que... -balbuceo Mikael, repentinamente avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas.- La semana pasada, cuando estábamos hablando de Noora y Yousef, ¿te acuerdas? - Mutta frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuando saliste corriendo detrás de Elias? - Mutta le miró.- Yo también quería, pero Adam no me dejó. - Elias miró sorprendido Adam, quien le guiñó un ojo.

-No hay que desperdiciar nunca una oportunidad. - Mikael había dejado de estar avergonzado para estar ligeramente enfadado

\- ¡Dejad de interrumpirme! ¡Así no hay quien confiese nada!¡Que Elias y yo estamos juntos!- El exabrupto de Mikael les hizo reir a todos.

-Tendría que estar sorprendido, pero la verdad es que no. - dijo Mutta. - Bueno, un poco, pero no tanto, ¿me explico? Hacéis buena pareja. -Mutta sonrió. - Asumo entonces que lo que nos contaste de Even no era verdad, ¿no? - La mirada de Mikael se tiñó de culpa.

-No era toda la verdad, no. 

-Hablando de Even. - Interrumpió Elias. Mikael estaba tan contento que no quería que los viejos recuerdos le torturasen. No ahora. -Mi hermana me ha dicho que nos echa de menos.

Todos, incluido Mikael, sonrieron.

-Creía que no quería ser amigo nuestro. - Dijo Adam.

-Bueno, podemos mandarle un mensaje, ¿no? ¿Qué decís?

-Sí, por favor. -Dijo Yousef. Sonaba aliviado. Elias sabía que él y Mikael eran los que   
más habían intentado ponerse en contacto con Even.

-¿De verdad ha dicho que nos echa de menos? - Preguntó Mikael. De repente parecía inseguro.

-Ven. - Elias le hizo un gesto con el brazo. Mikael le echó una mirada desconfiada que hizo reír a Elias. - No seas tonto, ven. - Mikael se acercó y Elias le echó los brazos por los hombros, en una especie de abrazo. Sacó el móvil y lo puso delante de su cara antes de darle un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué le escribimos? Decídelo tú.

*

Después de mandarle el mensaje a Even, los chicos se fueron. Cuando Elias entró a la cocina vio a su madre sacando las verduras para la Çorba.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? - Su madre le miró sorprendida.

-Claro cielo. Toma, pica la cebolla. - Elias cogió el cuchillo y la cebolla, sin saber qué hacer realmente.

-¿Y cómo la pelo? - Su madre le explicó como, pero de repente a Elias le empezaron picar mucho los ojos y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. Cuando volvió, su madre le sonrió. La cebolla ya estaba picada.

-¿Qué tal si pelo las patatas?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por leer. Este fic se lo dedico a las pocas Melias shippers que existen.


End file.
